Godric's Hollow
by Isadora
Summary: Harry and Ginny visit Godric's Hollow and Harry sees his old home. Its kinda sad, but good too. Please R/R. I don't know why its rated PG.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything but the plot.

****

Godric's Hollow

By Isadora

Harry and Ginny walked briskly down the frosted path. Harry's left hand was clenched tightly around a map, drawn by Sirius, and the right holding Ginny's hand. Massive oak trees were scattered around the deserted path. It was still too early to be able to see very well.

"It says 'turn left at the weeping willow,'" Harry announced, his breath clouding up in the chilled air. A few paces later, the weeping willow came into view. The branches hung bare in the winter winds. They followed the winding path, until a large Victorian house came into view.

Ginny heard Harry's sharp intake of breath and gave his hand a squeeze, which he returned.

"Are you sure, love?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded nervously. Inhaling deeply, he stepped towards the house, holding Ginny firmly against him. They made their way through the untamed bushes and weeds to the large porch. The first step creaked loudly, startling a few toads out of the sides. Harry paused, before walking swiftly to the dark wooden door.

"I know its in here," he muttered, digging in his coat pocket for a moment before producing a small silver key. "Lumos." Using the wandlight, he fitted the key into the lock and opened it. Pushing the door open, he stepped in, Ginny following closely. She also lit her wand, and shut the door to keep out the wind.

"Harry?" She called, shining her wandlight on the dark wooden floors. The foyer was empty, but for a small chandelier dangling in the air.

"In here," Harry said, barely audible from the adjacent room. Ginny went to the source of his voice and found him in the living room. Harry had conjured up a roaring fire in the fireplace. He stood close to the mantel, wandlight focused on something. Ginny stepped closer to take a look. It was a picture of Lily and James, at Hogwarts. Both of them were in their uniforms, arms around each other, and laughing at the camera. Harry smiled and moved on to the next one.

In this one, Lily and James were holding a small, pink-faced bundle between them, looking blissfully happy. After looking at a few more photo frames, Harry and Ginny went to the next room, the kitchen. A large table stood in the center with four chairs clustered around it. There was a high chair, covered in cobwebs, between two of them. Ginny felt a hot tear roll down her cheek. Harry was quiet, taking in everything, trying to remember some small memory.

"C'mon, Gin," he said after a few minutes. "Let's go upstairs." Ginny nodded, hastily wiping away the tear. They climbed up the stairs, Harry running a hand over the dusty banister. At the top of the stairs, the hallway separated into four different rooms. The first one was a bathroom. The second had a tiny snitch on the door. Harry pushed open the door and stepped in. Ginny let out an audible gasp.

"This was my room," Harry said softly. The peeling wall paper was pale green with little yellow snitches all over it. A white crib, covered with dust and cobwebs, stood in one corner. A matching changing table, wardrobe, and rocking chair were the only other pieces of furniture in the room. Ginny walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. Tiny little robes and baby clothes were draped on tiny little hangers. Harry was standing by the crib, absently fingering the Snitch mobile that hung over it.

"Harry?" Ginny said. He turned slowly to face her. His eyes glistened with tears. Ginny went to him, hugging him tightly. He buried his face in her neck, shaking with silent sobs. Ginny rubbed his back and murmured soothingly. "Shh…its ok…" After a few minutes, Harry pulled back to look her. His emerald eyes locked on her brown ones.

"I love you, Ginny." He whispered before kissing her fiercely. Ginny kissed him back.

"I love you, too, Harry." He smiled weakly.

"We still have a lot more to see," he said.

"Yes, we do," Ginny agreed, taking his hand and tugging. He came willingly. Gently closing the door behind him, Harry followed Ginny to the next one.

"My parents' room," he said, noticing the engraving, _L & J_. He turned the doorknob and pushed it open. The two of them entered the large room. There was a king-sized bed with dark green bedsheets and a mahogany frame. Thick layers of dust from the past twenty years covered everything. A large portrait hung above the bed. It was Lily.

She was wearing beautiful green robes that matched her green eyes, and her dark red curls tumbled down her shoulders like a cascading river. The portrait was obviously charmed, because the minute Harry and Ginny had entered, she had looked at them, startled. A moment later, she had smiled sadly and resumed her pose. Harry gazed at the portrait for a moment longer before walking slowly to the large mahogany wardrobe. He opened the door slowly, as though expecting something to jump out at him. Instead, a strong scent of cedar chips tickled his nose.

A few of his father's robes hung inside. Harry pulled one off a hanger and buried his face in the smell that was his father. Feeling another wave of sadness wash over him, he quickly shoved it back inside and slammed the door. Ginny, who'd been looking at some more pictures on a dresser, jumped at the unexpected noise.

"What's wrong, love?" She asked, sliding her hands around his waist.

"Nothing," Harry replied, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Next room." Ginny, instead of questioning further, simply shrugged and exited the room. The next door had a small Gryffindor lion on it. The door opened to reveal a library of sorts. Large bookcases of mahogany covered all the walls. Old books and albums and notebooks filled the shelves. Two lumpy armchairs stood solemnly in front of the fireplace. The large bay window was covered with dark red curtains. Ginny pushed the heavy fabric aside to let in the first few rays of sunlight.

"I think this is my favorite room," Harry commented, leafing through an old album that lay open on a table. "It's funny, though…" he trailed off, gazing out the window.

"What is?" Ginny prompted gently.

"When I went into each room, I expected my scar to start hurting, you know. From Voldemort's traces or something."

"He's dead, Harry," Ginny said. "And I think he'll stay dead this time." Harry grinned at her and she grinned back.

"Let's go to the backyard," Harry said, taking one last look around. He took Ginny's hand again and they went down the stairs and out the back door. The backyard was the most beautiful thing either of them had ever seen. Vines of ivy stretched over everything. Small rose bushes lined the edges and a maple tree loomed over them. Stone benches were scattered around the yard and a gorgeous fountain with a statue of dragon stood in the center of it all. Harry looked around at the spectacular sight with such a longing gaze that it hurt Ginny to watch him.

"Are you happy, Harry?" Ginny asked. He was so quiet, that Ginny thought he hadn't heard her. Then he turned to face her.

"Yes, I am." His green eyes were so sincere and honest that Ginny bit her lip to keep from crying her heart out. Harry raised his hand to touch her chin. "Because of you." Ginny lost all self-control and began sobbing against Harry's chest.

"I love you so much, Harry Potter," she choked out between sobs. Harry grinned at her before kissing her until her knees grew weak.

"How about we go home now, hmm?"

"I'd like that," Ginny replied. He kissed her again and together they set off down the path bathed in watery sunlight.

A/N: I just finished my first day of finals. It wasn't very fun. I was relaxing with fanfiction and this came to me out of nowhere. I'm sorry if it's a little sad or lame or something. As far as I know, Godric's Hollow wasn't destroyed after Lily and James died. If you think I'm wrong, then pretend I'm right. Flame if you want. Oh yeah, review. Tata. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Look at chapter one.

A/N: I really wasn't planning on writing more on this one, but all the reviews said to continue it. So I'm giving it a try. Don't blame me if its not too good. I was being such a stupid ass…of course Godric's Hollow was destroyed! Urgh! So sorry, but if I correct myself, then there will be no story. So the mistake stays….right, read on!

Chapter 2

"Harry?" Ginny whispered softly, climbing into the bed and sliding under the heavy covers.

"Mmm?" Harry mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"What if…what if we were to move into your parents' house?" Bright green eyes shot open.

"You want to?" Harry was now sitting up very straight. There was a very pregnant pause as he stared at her, incredulous.

"Well…" Ginny began, her brown eyes serious. "It is a beautiful house, and with a little cleaning and fixing it would be perfect for us."

"D'you know, I was thinking the same thing yesterday?"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ginny asked him.

"Well, I would have, if you hadn't been sobbing so damn hard," Harry grinned at her. Ginny playfully slapped his arm.

"Good point," Ginny said, covering a yawn. "Let's talk more tomorrow." Harry leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"G'night, Gin."

"'Night, Harry." 

Ginny woke up the next morning to irritatingly bright sunlight. She gently picked up Harry's arm, which was snaked tightly around her waist, and laid it aside. As quietly as possible, she thrust her feet into some slippers before pulling on a bathrobe and heading downstairs.

"Shit!" She cursed under her breath when she stubbed her toe on a table leg. Getting herself a bowl of cereal and some milk, Ginny grabbed the _Daily Prophet _and sat down at the table. She was glancing through an article about Gilderoy Lockhart's return to the wizarding world, when Harry walked in. His black hair was as tousled as possible and his white shirt and flannel bottoms were still crinkled with sleep. He was truly the most gorgeous man in the world.

"Good morning, scarhead," Ginny greeted him with her usual greeting.

"Morning, Mrs. Riddle," Harry replied, playing along. Ginny snorted.

"When'd you come up with that one?"

"Last night," Harry answered nonchalantly. He helped himself to Ginny's cereal. Ginny pulled the bowl back to her after he'd taken a few spoonfuls. 

Ginny chewed thoughtfully and swallowed. "What if we were to take another look at the house today? Go magick a couple of things to function and clean up a bit?" Harry nodded taking a swig of coffee. Ginny stared at him, slightly disgusted.

Harry looked up at her. "What?"

"How can you stand coffee?" He shrugged and made a big show of taking another deliberately slow sip. Ginny shook her head, and dumped the breakfast dishes into the sink. Paying no attention to Harry with his coffee, she ran up the flight of stairs and into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Harry got ready as soon as Ginny was out and a half hour later, they were back at the weeping willow. Judging by the clear sky, it was definitely going to be a nice day.

"Things are looking nice and cheery today," Ginny commented, glancing sidelong at her husband. He smiled and said nothing.

The big house came into view directly in front of them. Ginny sighed happily. "Its so gorgeous, Harry!" They hurried forward, finally reaching the dark wooden door.

"You know, Gin?" Harry pushed open the heavy door. "It never occured to me to look around some more downstairs yesterday."

"Yes, I'm positive that there are some more rooms in this mansion." Ginny walked up to the window in the parlour and pushed it open, letting the fresh air weave in through the musty rooms. She pulled out her wand and cleared up the nasty-looking cobwebs. "You take the family room and I'll do the living room." Harry nodded and left, shooting his wand at several cobwebs and dust bunnies on the way. 

Ginny went in the direction of the family room. It would've been an extremely elegant save for the three-inch layer of dust over everything. Ginny's wand took care of that. 

Two hours later, not a speck of dust was visible in the entire house. Ginny threw herself down on the sofa, thoroughly exhausted and feeling not too clean. Harry joined her a few minutes later; he had been tending to the wild, untamed garden. Ginny leaned into his arms and the two promptly fell asleep.

A loud crash out in the back during the late afternoon startled the sleeping couple awake. Harry stood up quickly and ran out to investigate. Ginny followed, feeling a little scared. When she was out the back door, she saw Harry crouching down on the ground, talking to something. A knobbly, potato-like something.

"Ginny, look!" He exclaimed, pointing excitedly at the ugly creature. "A garden gnome!" Ginny groaned loudly while Harry petted the dratted thing. "Can we keep him, Gin?"

"I don't think we can get rid of him very easily, Harry," Ginny yawned as she kneeled down beside him. The gnome looked up at her with its beady black eyes, and she could swear that the stupid potato had smirked at her.

"C'mon, Gin; he looks so harmless."

"We'll see what you have to say a month from now," Ginny replied pulling Harry away from the shrewd gnome. "Let's go back inside." Harry obliged and followed her into the house. The two of them stood in the kitchen for a minute, admiring all their hard work.

"Ginny, do you suppose there's an attic in this house?"

"There should be; let's go upstairs and check again." Climbing the spotless staircase, they stood in the hallway and looked up, searching the roof. A small square panel protruding about an inch caught Harry's attention. He searched closer and found a small handle in the center. He reached up and tugged gently. The small motion set the whole thing into action and a second later, a spiraling black staircase stood in front of him.

"Wow," Ginny breathed.

"This vaguely reminds me of Divination," Harry said, trudging cautiously up the delicate steps. The attic was surprisingly clean, in comparison to the rest of the house.

"I bet there was some sort of charm or ward on this," Ginny suggested, looking around the circular room with wonderment. Tall, coarse-looking shelves lined the walls and old trunks were scattered around the room. Ginny stooped down beside the nearest trunk and opened it with an 'Alohamora!' The contents made her gasp sharply. Under multiple layers of tissue paper lay a beautiful white wedding dress. Carefully pulling it out of the trunk, Ginny held it wishfully against her body.

"Makes you want to have another wedding, doesn't it?" Harry asked softly, looking dazed. Ginny nodded mutely before folding up the gown and carefully placing it back in the cradle of tissue. She closed the trunk with a soft click and joined Harry next to a rusted trunk. She watched as he struggled to open the latch, and finally succeeded. Yellowed rolls of paper and canvas were stacked neatly in the trunk.

Ginny lifted one out of the trunk and unrolled it on the floor. It was a beautiful sketch of the house. They looked at a few more, some sketches of James on a broomstick, some of the sunset. 

"Your mum was an artist," Ginny said kissing Harry's cheek as he looked at the drawings in awe. Harry nodded in agreement and began to put them back into the trunk.

"C'mon, Gin," Harry stood up and held out a hand for her. "We'll have plenty of time to frolic in the attic once we move in. Let's get back to the flat now." Ginny accepted his hand, and together they locked up and walked back to the Weeping Willow.

A/N: Sorry if it wasn't up to your expectations…Please review anyway. I don't know where exactly I'm going with this story, so don't expect to see any updates too soon. Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter. You're greatly appreciated.


End file.
